Innocence
by RyuukoHaru
Summary: Voici une fanfic de NO.6 ! J'ai essayé de suivre au mieux possible l'histoire tout en exagérant un peu la psychologie de Nezumi, ça donne une petite touche de tragique ! Voila j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


**A** la gare, quelqu'un attendait. D'un air soucieux, il scrutait les rails, mais la couleur grisâtre de la lune ne le laissait entrevoir que l'extrémité du quai. Le vent remuait ses cheveux émeraude, le train était en gare à présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait. Nezumi s'installa à bord, de façon à se trouver loin des fenêtres. Observer le paysage industriel de la ville le répugnait.

- Vot' billet m'sieur…

Le contrôleur, il ne l'avait pas vu, il s'en fichait. Le billet ? Il n'en avait pas… A quoi bon… Il se leva, examina son interlocuteur et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du wagon sans dire un mot. Le contrôleur repartit d'où il était venu, au final, lui aussi s'en fichait. Il avait fait son travail, rien de plus. Il savait qu'une fois le wagon terminé, il pourrait se reposer jusqu'au prochain arrêt.

Le voyageur avait trouvé une couchette, il en profita pour se reposer. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la pièce. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il sombra sur le coup de la fatigue, dans un monde sans pitié qui le narguait sans cesse, un monde où tout était possible, où les souvenirs ressurgissaient, aussi violemment que la foudre frôle le sol.

**|Shion était sur le haut de la colline et regardait d'un air mélancolique la cité de No.6 s'effondrer petit à petit, tel un château de cartes. Il se mit à marcher vers la ville d'un pas décidé.**

**-Sh…Shion … ?**

**Pas de réponse.**

**-Shion réponds moi...**

**Mais le concerné ne se retournait pas. Il se contentait d'avancer sans se soucier de son cher amour. La pluie se mit à frapper bestialement le sol, et son bruit fracassant se mêlait aux cris désespérés de Nezumi. Shion avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Puis tout s'envola, et la vision absurde d'un désert blanc lui apparut. Shion surgit alors face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa passionnément.**

**-C'est un baiser d'adieu, dit-il de son air habituellement désarçonné.**

**Nezumi le regardait fixement, désemparé, il voulut bouger, protester, crier ! Mais rien, aucun son n'émana de sa gorge en feu, son corps restait de marbre.|**

Des gouttelettes s'écrasaient sur son écharpe, sa main tremblait. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres fiévreuses. Pendant que la lumière pénétrait dans l'antre, le bruit sourd du train diffusait son grognement continu. Nezumi se frotta doucement les yeux, encore embués et se leva. En fait, il ne savait pas où il allait. Du moment qu'il était loin de Shion, cela lui convenait. Le plus loin possible s'il le fallait… Il ne voulait pas tomber dans la faiblesse de son sourire. Son âme devait rester comme elle était. Ferme et indépendante. Il savait à quel point le poids de l'innocence était horrifiant. Il avait plus que remboursé sa dette d'ailleurs; pourquoi resteraient-ils ensemble. Il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, en échange du goût de vivre que lui avait enseigné son protégé. Shion avait sa mère qui l'attendait, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis longtemps. Il ne fallait pas bouleverser l'ordre des choses… C'était cette leçon que Nezumi retirait de sa pathétique jeunesse. No.6 était une cité détruite à présent… Malgré ce fait, c'était là-bas que Shion avait vécu et grandi. Nezumi le savait, mais au fond de son cœur mutilé, il sentait que ça faisait mal. Depuis tant d'années… les stigmates de son cœur jouissaient de cette instabilité intempestive. A peine cicatrisés, les ulcères redevenaient âcres et purulents. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il y avait comme un vide… Ce n'était plus cette même souffrance déchirante et silencieuse qui suffoquait dans ses entrailles… C'était une défaillance si belle : l'amour. Le train ralentissait, une ville se dessinait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Recommencer une nouvelle vie était peut être le mieux à faire pour le moment …

Un an plus tard, Nezumi était devenu un acteur de renom. Il allait de ville en ville interpréter des Ophélie2 en détresse ou encore des Lady Macbeth3 endolories. Il avait du succès mais quelques traits de sa personnalité dérangeaient. Il était comme un étranger. Il restait la plupart de son temps, niché à la bibliothèque, et n'était pas très bavard. Le pire de ses vices était sans doute cette terrible arrogance dont il faisait preuve constamment. Celle-ci grandissait de plus en plus, mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui susurrait la modestie et la générosité. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée cette petite voix. Il la cherchait d'ailleurs sans cesse. Parfois il lui arrivait de lancer des regards éperdus au milieu des foules en délire à la fin de ses représentations… Mais jamais elle n'apparut. Il s'en voulait… et se refusait la moindre larme, le moindre regret. Il devait juste oublier. Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres, Nezumi allait incarner un de ses personnages.

**- Oh regarde-ça Shion ! Une pièce de théâtre, ça te dirait ?**

** - Oui …!**

Shion et sa mère étaient partis de No.6 depuis. Une amie à eux les avait contactés quand elle fut informée du sort de la cité. Bien que peu médiatisé, l'évènement avait fait le tour du monde : « La grande cité du bonheur était-elle échafaudée de mensonges ? ». Elle-même avait vécue à No.6 étant petite. Son père l'en avait écartée et l'avait confiée à une tante éloignée. Mais l'endroit où elle vivait était une région reculée de la capitale. Sur le chemin, ils profitaient de la joie de vivre et ne manquaient pas une occasion d'apprécier les lieux. Cette fois, la cité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mettait à l'honneur le théâtre. Hamlet. C'était la scène représentée ce soir-là. Une larme apparut alors, logée dans un coin de l'œil. Shion sentit son cœur chavirer, ses chevilles flancher, son sourire… s'effacer. Il serra brusquement les poings, et leva la tête. Un regard plein d'espoir dissipa son trouble. Mais la larme était toujours là, elle attendait le paroxysme de sa fébrilité pour s'évanouir dans l'espace.

** - Shion ! Dépêche-toi, ça va commencer !**

** - Oui m'man !**

** - Nezumi était derrière le rideau, il attendait que la scène 3 de l'acte I commence pour entrer en scène sous le nom d'Ophélie. Il avait une sensation de stress inhabituelle…**

L'espoir qu'apportait cette pièce en lui était incommensurable. Elle signifiait tant de choses pour lui… C'était comme un défi de la rejouer revoir cette petite tête blanche parmi le public, qui de ses yeux vermeilles admirait la scène. Ce fut la seule fois où Shion avait vu Nezumi revêtir son costume d'acteur. Mais il devait faire abstraction du moindre sentiment, car sa hantise le guettait derrière la porte de l'illusion qu'il se créait. Il fallait qu'il se libère de ce lien anémique4 qui l'étouffait.

Pendant ce temps Shion admirait le spectacle, lui qui avait appris la pièce presque par cœur du temps où il séjournait chez Nezumi… Il savait qu'Ophélie, le personnage que jouait habituellement Nezumi, s'apprêtait à faire son entrée. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Une douce voix s'élevait au loin, elle manipulait le temps et les âmes, martyre du destin, elle emportait tout sur son passage, dans les abysses de la Géhenne5. Ophélie, se mouvait sur les planches de l'enceinte de son pas tâtonnant, rythmant ainsi le déroulement de la pièce. Quelques mugissements s'échappèrent de l'auditoire, puis une huée d'applaudissements marqua la fin de l'acte V. Sur scène les acteurs saluaient avec entrain, répondant au public en délire. Shion se hissa soudainement sur la balustrade, les yeux inondés de larmes. Un son s'évada de son larynx oppressé…

** - NEZUMIIIIII !**

Le concerné fit volte-face, une clarté liliale6 venait de proférer son nom d'une voix déchirée. Les spinelles7 de ses yeux le transpercèrent. Les regards de la foule se perdaient dans l'anarchie de cette incompréhension générale. Les yeux rivés sur l'estrade, Shion haletait, cela faisait si longtemps… Nezumi… Nezumi… l'intensité de son regard, la chaleur de son souffle, la douceur de ses mains. Tout cela lui avait manqué indéniablement, que serait-il advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas été là… ? Il aurait surement été entrainé dans la spirale infernale de « la cité du bonheur »…Mais Nezumi était parti… C'était son droit après tout… Le loup solitaire qu'il était lui avait fait une place dans son cœur, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais la situation était indescriptible. Nezumi était là… devant lui. Cela relevait de l'absurde d'expliquer une telle disposition.

** - Maman… attends-moi s'il te plait ….**

** - Je comprends… tu as enfin retrouvé la personne qui était si cher à ton cœur…**

** - …oui !**

Shion se précipitait vers l'extérieur, bravant la foule qui obstruait son passage. D'habitude calme, même lui ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses sens étaient troublés, désarçonnés, tel un enfant dans un pandémonium8… Mais une chose était sure, il n'avait peur de rien. Son idéal l'attendait, il n'avait pas le temps d'être effrayé. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir non plus. Trop de questions seraient alors apparues, toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres.

La lumière s'atténua, signant la fin de la pièce. Un échange de regards se produisit entre les acteurs. Mais qu'arrivait-il à leur compagnon ? En effet ils ne savaient rien de lui. Ils le connaissaient comme quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux et discret. Les seules émotions qu'ils pouvaient observer de lui étaient présentes essentiellement lors de ses représentations. Mais cette expression de stupeur innocente, jamais ils ne l'avaient vue. Cette intensité le rendait tellement humain… Bien que les rappels du public affluaient indéfiniment, un message dominait au sein de la troupe : « Aller… dépêche-toi ! On peut très bien se passer de toi ! ». Après un bref hochement de tête reconnaissant, Nezumi partit en courant. Son cœur, encore sous le choc, frémissait d'impatience. Un miracle s'était produit. Dans ce moment d'inattention, Shion était apparu. Cette espérance, à laquelle il avait cessé de croire, lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu tort. Rien n'est impossible le hasard n'existe pas le temps n'efface que l'immatériel. Mais le trouble s'installait dans son esprit. La lueur d'un soupçon le transperça d'un éclair. Il s'immobilisa… Pourquoi donc !

**« - Es-tu prêt à renoncer…**

**De quoi parles-tu…**

**De notre futur bien sûr…**

**Notre ?**

**Ne comprends-tu dont pas, succomber au désir n'est qu'une preuve d'impuissance.**

**Je… je ne comprends pas….**

**TU ES FAIBLE ! AHAHAH ! FAIBLE ! Faible comme l'éclat du soleil qui pâlit au crépuscule ! Faible comme les éphémères que le temps rattrape !**

**Faible comme l'homme que la religieuse dévore !**

**Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte que l'on accroche au mur. Le couteau sous la gorge, tu gémis, tu couines et tu chiales.**

**Tu as peur de tes pulsions, Peur de ton passé…**

**Libère toi de cet immondice, et fais de l'innocence, ta hantise.**

**… ce n'est pas mon souhait… je n'ai jamais voulu cela… »**

Nezumi était sorti du théâtre par la porte arrière. Il était allé s'écraser contre un dépotoir. Cette situation lui faisait perdre tout espoir de revoir son ami. C'était ce qu'elle nous laissait penser. Car la faiblesse ne venait pas de l'amour qu'il portait pour Shion, mais envers lui-même. Cette obsession faisait partie de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'annihiler définitivement. Il fallait la combattre. Il est bien facile de nier un sentiment. L'affronter était bien plus ardu. Frémissant encore, il se leva et se trimballa vers l'entrée. Caché au coin du mur, Nezumi scrutait les alentours. Une silhouette se reflétait au loin. Elle contemplait le ciel. Cette vision fit disparaître les craintes représentées sur son visage oblong. Un sourire timide émergea de sa carapace. Il voulait rester là pour le moment. Il pouvait l'observer autant qu'il le souhaitait, bercé par les douces lueurs des astres que la pluie sirupeuse déformait. Sa seule présence l'apaisait. Il comprit que fuir ne l'aiderait jamais. Son cœur était le seul maître de son destin. Il devait lui attribuer plus d'aisance, laisser libre court à son imagination, et s'envoler vers la liberté. Bien que de simples fourmis parmi tant d'autres, il était persuadé qu'un jour les mentalités changeraient et se rendraient compte de ce qui demeure le plus important. Cette leçon comprise, il se sentait revivre, car dans son propre intérêt, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pusse faire que de l'aimer.9

Shion avait enfin réussi à sortir de cette masse béante de spectateurs. Malgré tout, il s'inquiétait… Reverrait-il enfin Nezumi ? Cette question était stupide d'ailleurs… il était évident qu'ils se rencontreraient ce soir-là. Mais le gringalet n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la situation… Plus le silence obstruait la place, plus il songeait. Les alentours étaient déserts. Une fine bruine s'installa paisiblement dans l'air cristallin, imposant son rythme monotone. L'éclat de la lune miroitait ses reflets dans les frêles gouttelettes. Attiré par cet éclat, Shion leva la tête. Un spectacle d'une toute autre grandeur s'imposait à ses yeux passionnés. Un léger chuchotement brisa la tranquillité des lieux. Bien qu'infime, il était source d'espoir. Tiré de sa rêverie, le concerné se détourna des cieux et tourna vivement la tête. Un sourire s'esquissait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

** - Ne…Nezumi…**

** - Pardon… murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.**

** - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu … ?**

** - Pardon… souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Shion.**

Son front reposait sur les épaules de son partenaire. Puis une main survola sa chevelure bleutée. L'heure n'était pas à la parole désormais. Ce simple geste pardonnait tout et dissipait les séquelles du temps. Comme au premier jour, ils se redécouvraient, étonnés mais heureux. Comme si de rien n'était, la passion d'un jour, d'un instant, envoûtait les lieux. Deux longs bras embrassèrent les hanches captives de Shion. Ses cheveux se mêlaient aux siens et la transparence de son parfum caressait délicatement son cou. Au-delà de leurs paupières closes et de leurs bouches muettes, leurs corps communiquaient aveuglément. D'une agilité certaine, leurs lèvres frémissaient par l'amertume du temps. Indifférents au climat capricieux, l'eau voluptueuse pénétrait leurs habits avec une force croissante. Fugitive, une paire de mains innocentes se réfugia sous une veste perlée d'opales resplendissantes. Un regard timide se détacha de l'étreinte. Nezumi distingua alors la silhouette grelotante et les lèvres violacées de son protégé. Toujours sans dire un mot, Nezumi caressa son front pâle. Entrainé par celui-ci, Shion suivait la cadence de ses pas sous le déluge. L'un derrière l'autre, ils coururent se réfugier dans les vestiaires du théâtre, où Nezumi gardait quelques vêtements de rechange. Dégoulinants, ils rentrèrent, encore étonnés de cette soudaine averse.

** - Tiens ! lança Nezumi en offrant à Shion un pull rayé accompagné d'un pantalon noir quasiment neuf. Si tu souhaites te réchauffer, tu peux prendre une douche.**

** - Merci, murmura-t-il gêné.**

** - Au fait, s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, tu devrais contacter ta mère histoire de la rassurer.**

** - Oui tu as raison, dit-il rapidement.**

** - Bon … heu… je te laisse, je serais à côté, il y a aussi une douche dans l'autre pièce.**

Nezumi ferma délicatement la porte qui les séparait. Shion n'allait pas appeler sa mère… Elle savait qu'il était en sécurité. Mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait prêt à communiquer avec personne. Il était troublé et heureux, savourant intensément cet instant qu'il venait de passer aux côtés de son tendre amour. Il venait de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, aucun sujet de discussion pertinent ne pouvait troubler leurs retrouvailles. Mais ce « pardon » qu'il avait prononcé avec une telle dévotion et d'une telle sincérité le préoccupait. Nezumi n'était pas du genre à s'excuser spontanément. « Pardon » était un mot bien trop rude à prononcer… Mais ici, la fluidité déconcertante dont le mot avait jaillit de ses poumons l'avait choqué, lui qui d'habitude prenait plaisir à garder cet intervalle de supériorité entre eux. Ils étaient désormais comme égaux… Cette pensée esquissa un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres encore pourpres de froid.

Après avoir pris rapidement sa douche, Nezumi remarqua qu'il avait oublié son T-shirt sur le lavabo des vestiaires. Il toqua singulièrement à la porte. Mais seul le bruit de l'eau ruisselante parvint à ses oreilles. Il décida alors d'entrer. Ce bruit tintant que l'eau prenait en se heurtant face au torse de son ami le rendait mal à l'aise. Absorbé par cette étrange sonorité, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler. Un léger grincement le sortit de sa stupeur, et Shion pénétra dans la salle. Vêtu d'une serviette, il s'ébouriffait les cheveux. Sa silhouette svelte et attendrissante sortait alors de la fine couche de vapeur qui escortait son passage. Les stigmates rouges sang dessinés sur son corps lui donnaient un air de puissance jusque-là inconnu. Il sentit soudainement son cœur s'emballer.

** - Ne…Nezumi ! sursauta-t-il stupéfait.**

J'avais juste oublié mon T-shirt… dit-il en cachant son embarras.

D'un mouvement de main nerveux il se frotta la nuque comme pour montrer un semblant de décontraction, et attrapa son habit. Une étrange appréhension s'empara de lui. Il ne fallait pas le regarder dans les yeux. D'où venait cette peur subite à son égard… Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps car une main attrapa son bras au vol.

** - Que t'arrive-t-il Nezumi ? Il me semble que quelque chose a changé en toi. Déclara-t-il prestement.**

L'interpelé, étonné, ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais son interlocuteur faisait pression sur lui de sa mine obligeante.

**- C'est toi qui m'as fait changer… avoua-t-il après un silence. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert ce que tout homme recherche sans le savoir.**

Au paravent si sûr de lui, Shion recula. A ses yeux, il savait que ses excès de gentillesse et d'honnêteté pouvaient surprendre … mais de là à devenir une personne si influente le déstabilisait. Nezumi était un vagabond habitué à vivre au jour le jour avec un esprit de combattant et le principe de ne faire confiance à personne. Il avait vécu dans la misère depuis qu'il avait été chassé de No.6. Il avait alors renoncé à tout sentiment, et à tout souvenir. L'oubli était son seul avenir dans ce monde. Son pas en arrière fit tomber la serviette qui recouvrait ses hanches. Il sentit ses joues se colorer d'un rouge vif, et son corps se paralyser d'embarras. Ce rouge était alors une couleur qu'ils partageaient.

Après avoir dit la vérité à Shion, la gêne qu'il aurait pu éprouver en ce moment n'apparaissait que sur son visage. Ses doutes effacés et son âme guérit, il se sentait enfin digne de rester à ses côtés. Leurs deux visages étaient alors proches … Un doux chant s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

** - Je t'aime.**

J'espère que cette fanfic vous aura plut :DD

Vive Shion et Nezumi !


End file.
